Underworld Rescue
__TOC__ The event started at 20:00 GMT on Apr. 16, 2015 and lasted for 7 days. Lore A Grim Portal has erupted from the ground beneath Camelot's ramparts. Ancient evils have begun flowing out of this portal from the Underworld, lead by their infernal master, Juicifer. These beings of pure malevolence have captured some of the boldest warriors in all of Camelot. Travel through the portal and defeat Juicifer and his minions to restore these Heroes to your side! Defeat these Evil forces and collect Demon Keys for your chance to rescue your captured comrades! Be on the look out for the enemy boss Juicifer and his powerful disciple Balzathor and prepare yourself for a battle for Camelot's destiny! Defeat these powerful foes in Easy or Hard mode for a chance to gain their allegiance as well as recruit many other new and exciting Heroes for your team! Equip the following cards to help increase the amount of Demon Keys you can find while defending against these forgotten forces: *Lancelot The Young: 3 Bonus Demon Keys *Sir Galahad: 3 Bonus Demon Keys *Sorrowful Swordsman: 2 Bonus Demon Keys *Sir Kay: 2 Bonus Demon Keys *Paladin: 1 Bonus Demon Keys Evolve your cards for even greater bonuses *Tier 2 cards grant 2x *Tier 3 cards grant 5x *Tier 4 cards grant 12x Battles Upon entering .... you see the Menu options and your personal scoreboard/rank. You are given 2 choices in which you face different levels of ... You have a chance to win a ... boss card on both Easy and Hard levels. In addition to the boss card: Juicifer can drop Covetous Whelp and Balzathor can drop Eager Squire * Hard requires 20 stamina points per turn but yields better rewards. * Easy requires 10 stamina points per turn. Loot Exploring Loot Hard Cost: 20 stamina *20 XP and 200 Gold *1x, 2x, 5x, or 10x Demon Keys *Golden Arse *Max Level Watchman *Max Level Harbor Guard *Max Level Pegasus Knight *1x Summon Stone *1x Underworld Chest Easy Cost: 10 stamina *10 XP and 100 Gold *1x Arena Ticket *1x Summon Stone *1x Mana Potion *1x Stamina Potion *Golden Arse *Brown Donkey *Grey Mule *Max Level Guinevere *Max Level Dragon Knight *Max Level Mechanical Knight *Max level Grail Knight Boss Loot Rank Awards * 1st Prize: 4x Juicifer, 15x Summon stones , 10x Underworld Chests * 2nd Prize: 3x Juicifer, 15x Summon stones , 10x Underworld Chests * 3rd Prize: 2x Juicifer, 15x Summon stones , 10x Underworld Chests * 4th- 5th Prize: 1x Juicifer, 10x Summon Stones, 10x Underworld Chests * 6th - 10th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 10x Underworld Chests * 11th - 20th Prize: 15x Summon Stones, 5x Underworld Chests * 21st - 30th Prize: 10x Summon Stones, 5x Underworld Chests * 31st - 50th Prize: 5x Summon Stones, 3x Underworld Chests * 51st - 100th Prize: 3x Summon Stone, 2x Underworld Chests * 101st- 250th Prize: 1x Summon Stone, 2x Underworld Chests Reward Ladder * 250 - 1x Stamina Potion * 500 - 2x Stamina Potion * 1000- 1x Summon Stone * 2500 - 1x Brown Donkey * 5000 - 2x Summon Stone * 7500 - 1x Grey Mule * 10000 - 4x Summon Stone * 15000 - 4x Stamina potions * 25000 - 5x Summon Stones * 35000 - 1x Grey Mule * 49000 - 10x Summon Stone * 60000 - 12x Stamina potions * 80000 - 15x Stamina potions * 95000 - Golden Arse * 110000 - 18x Stamina Potions * 130000 - 20x Summon Stone * 150000 - 20x Stamina Potions * 200000 - Juicifer * Every 10K after - 1x Mana Potion Possible Underworld Chest Outcome *Lancelot The Young *Juicifer *Sir Galahad *Sorrowful Swordsman *Balzathor *Covetous Whelp *Dawnstrike Purifier *Sir Kay *Galahad the Pure *The Butcher *Paladin *Harbor Guard *Watchman *Mana Potions *Stamina Potions *Summon Stones Category:Events